KH Hunger Games: FinalMix
by aquarose band leader
Summary: Kingdom hearts has become ruled by Xehanort our hero's have been defeated an dead for 25 years. to amuse himself he created the hunger games an forces young youth to battle to death against their wills in an unpredictable an ever changing arena. Will our new hero's survive the hell known has the hunger games or die for his amusement


**Chapter 1 The Chosen Tributes**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Backstory:<strong>

About 23 years prior to current events. Xehanort had accomplish his goal of reclaiming kingdom hearts and becoming It's host. The 13 of darkness triumph over the 7 of light and their allies. Xehanort announced himself as king of all world and made all worlds watch in horror as the protectors of light were forced to fight for their survive. This feed his hungry desire to see people suffer. He made it a habit every year to pick a "random" child from 12 -18 to battle for their lives. He called it the hunger games

**Characters:**

Jun Enkai: (Rose's love interest)A 17 year old orphan who is the caretaker of the orphanage of Twilight Town. He changes personalities depending on his situation making it fairly hard to read him. He strategic but often makes reckless mistakes. His rage is deeply connected to his own darkness often possessing him if it goes out of control. above all he cares about life and values it dearly. medium cut spiky brown hair with red tips honey brown eyes

Rose kimimura: (Jun Love interest) 16 year old earth loving girl. One of jun's closest friends. She is very smart when it comes to School work and plants. She assist Jun when he leaves town to hunt and gather. She can be shy, nervous one moment but can be sharp and daring if given the chance. long dirty blonde hair blue green eyes

* * *

><p><strong><em>"In order to survive you must lose all that is dear to you "<em>**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what its like not to live in fear. to be free from this madman's insanity" I said aloud to myself holding a flyer for the hunger games. every year 26 kids and teens are forced to kill in order to live just to pleasure a man with no regard for human life.<p>

It had been announced two weeks ago that our world was next to be a part of the Hunger townspeople were hit immensely by this fact and began to weep and pray. As for myself I had already chosen my fate if one of my children from the orphanage were to be chosen I would take their place. as the last caretaker did for myself. about 4 years ago I was chosen to go but Allen the last caretaker took my spot and saved me from the games.

I decide I've spent too much time talk to myself in my mind and began to leave the town to the forest in order to hunt. I walked through the opening to the forest as I do when Its time to hunt. Rose usually joins me before I entered but I was running late talking to the kids about placing their names into the raffle and went on ahead.

I began my routine stroll that i take to check the traps that I had set before hand. I had weapons hand on a tree not too far away but Rose took them for herself to teach me from not being late. Rose sat at on a tree stump waiting for me to arrive impatiently

"So how's hunting going?" Rose asked me. She had a book bag over her shoulder, probably filled with different fruits and herbs that she knows. I wasn't any good at telling which are good or bad. she manage to convince me using that information she has so she could tag along with me.

"Gotta check the nets, hopefully there's something edible," I told her as birds began to chirp their morning song. Rose rolled her eyes and handed me the swords that were handed down to me from the last caretaker.

"So how's gathering going?" I asked putting the sheath between my belt and pants. beginning to check the traps.

"Well, that's why I came over. There seems to be too much for me to carry and I need help moving it all to the plaza before they prepare for the raffle" she told me, eagerly pointing at the four garbage bags at the entrance of the old haunted house in the distance behind me.

I sighed and agreed deciding to check the traps later. This was our usual routine throughout the week gather hunt townspeople give donation to help supply the orphanage but that only does so orphans that are around 13 work in some of the shops to earn some extra money, but even with that we're still barely able to feed everyone, especially since the heartless arrived. I've had to skip meals in order to let everyone eat well, even though some of the kids didn't have the will to go on anymore since their parents were taken from them.

Rose and I made our way towards the gate. Rose had turn the front lawn into her own personal garden with all sorts of vegetation. I opened the first one and found it to be filled with cherries, Rose's favorite.

"You know, cherries may sell well but I think this is a little much," I told her thinking it was a little too much even if we sold them all. I resealed the bag lifted it and two others over my shoulder.

"Well take some back to the orphanage, you know they like cherries" she replied with a happy tone, grabbing one of the smallest bag I left for her.

"Yeah, and last time they ate too many and I had to nurse them back to health," I replied, picking one of the blue berries from the bush before Rose could notice.

She grew a berries here, but her cherries took a good chunk of the garden since she loves them so much.

"Well, you got to be a doctor for a while didn't you?" she asked playfully toying with me. I rolled my eyes and began looking for my traps, but was disappointed when I found that they didn't catch anything

"I swear I'll stick to fishing next time, these traps aren't working for me," I said, finding nothing but empty, failed traps.

"Well, that's what you get for looking on the internet for survival traps," Rose teased as we began to follow the trail back to town.

"Yeah, well its not like I had any better ideas at the time," I answered. All of a sudden we heard an animal cry in pain in the distance.

"Seems like the heartless are hunting again," Rose murmured warily, inching closer to me. The sound would make anybody at least a little scared; the heartless here travel like wolves, they attacked anything that enters their terriotory. its only rarely that they wander off into the town but theyre too unpredictable to prepare for.

"Yup. I'm kinda surprised they're up at this hour. Come on, the sooner we're out of here the better," I said in a nervous tone quickening our pace. We headed to the farmers market that was close by and sold most of our crops for cash. Rose seemed to have earned a little more than she needed so she decided that she should buy some ice-creams and head for the clock tower for brunch.

There was an old folk tale that three friend's always ate there after a hard days work an just spoke an learned from each other. Sadly the friends vanished but they say their spirts still live on enjoying their time together. Rose and I began to do what they had done, we shared what was on our minds.

"Jun? Do you think we'll be chosen this year?" Rose asked as we sat on top of Twilight Town's clock tower eating sea-salt ice-cream.

"Don't go and jinx us, but I honestly don't know. I hope not… but if I were chosen I'd make sure I'd win and go after Xehanort and end this game of his" I declared, looking down at the people who are walking to the town's square not wanting to tell her that i had decided that if an orphan or child was chosen i'd take their place. She'd probably hit me for throwing my life away.

"So... how many do you have inside the raffle?" she asked me.

For every raffle ticket you put in you'll receive a month's supplies to live off of, but your name has a higher chance of being chosen in the raffle to be chosen to compete in the games.

With me living in the lowest part of town, I've had to place extras to make sure the orphanage can keep going if I'm not there. I've been taking care of the kids the best I could, but we're running out of food. Then, when the games come, I have to put in enough extra ballots so I can get a month's supplies for everyone just in case.

"I have about 157, I believe," I answered honestly, which made her put on a sad face.

"Then your chances are pretty high, aren't they? I only have about 50 inside..." she said softly, barely able to hang on to her ice-cream. She lived in a higher district than I did, but she wasn't any better off. She was kinda like me- no parents or family except for her younger sister, who's still too young to place any ballots (not that she'd let her do it anyway).

The heartless got to her parents and she's had to raise her sister ever since. I've been helping with her house by paying half the rent from time to time, but she's basically on her own.

"I know… still, let's go and get this over with and hope our world wins so we can go another day without fear," I sighed in a sour tone. These games are the reason no one can live in peace. everyone is always afraid, kids and teens are always staring death in the face at this time.

"What if we're both called? What then?" she asked me. I really didn't have answer for that.

"Then we defy the rules of only one winner and make it a tie," I assured her, acting tough. That wasn't the answer she was looking for an started using her use that fake smile to hide how she's feeling at the moment. An announcer had arrived and began calling all the townspeople to appear in the plaza

"Come on, let's get this over with," I called to her, walking down the clock tower stairs. Clock is ticking down lets find out if my story ends soon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twilight town plaza<strong>

* * *

><p>I gathered the orphans all together in a group to stick together they were all scared an the younger ones were crying i did my best to keep them calm but they knew what this was an what could happen. the town became silent as a tall one eyed man stood on a platform with a microphone in his hand.<p>

"Hello everybody, this is Xigbar here! I hope you're ready for the games this year, because two of your own will fight for your world!" he anouced to the town causing parents to sob praying for their child's safety. It wasn't a secret that he enjoyed being Xehanort lackey and loved to pick out the toys that were going to fight to the death.

"First up are the girls! Now let's see which lucky lady to play in the games," he announced, reaching his hand into the bowl. He searched around and finally pulled one out, smiling as he read the card. "Well, it looks like our champ for the boys is a Hope!" I quickly answered "I volunteer" I could hear rose scream at me as i began making my way up to the podium.

Hope was only recently abandoned, his parents were rebels against Xehanort. They were quickly Killed once they attacked one of the Organization headquarters. He was left in my care once word got out. he's the oldest one out of the orphanage and the only one who could take my place.

"Willing to knock on hell's gate. I have a feeling I'm gonna like you " Xigbar told me with an evil grin "Lets hear it for our male tribute." the crowd simply clapped while the orphans cried "Any words before we chose the girl that'll join you" he asked motioning the microphone to me "Come on little Ones no need to cry for me. I chose this and made this decision. Just keep living on an remeber to help each other. Hopefully i see you later If not i Love you all thank u for being my family" i said to the kids my voiced crack and my eyes teared up as i finished

"That sweet. Now lets see the girl that'll be joining you." He threw the female ballot ball in the air and fired his weapon hitting one specific ballot he grabbed the shot ballot an announced a name that shock me to my core "Rose Kimura, Princess come on up and meet your prince" I heard her sister start to cry out. screaming no hanging on to rose a mother had grabbed her and allowed her to go onto the podium. as she stood beside me she gave me a sad smile.

"Anyone lady willing enough to take her place?" xigbar asked as the crowd went silent "NO? I guess they're smarter than this wanna be hero here. Any parting words princess?" she gave her final goodbye to her sister and asked if someone would care for her "Twilight town Here are Your tributes. I wish you both the best of luck." He told us an announced to the crowd.

The shadow below us began swirling around and quickly engulfed us. everything turned to black for a moment then we were in the town's train station standing in front of a white menacing train heartless armored guard stood in a row with the only path towards the train doors.

"Well come on don't be shy this will take you both to the Capital of all Worlds. your mentor will be inside an your designer as well." he put he arm around me. he looked at me with an interesting look "You know. You remind me of a Kid who gave me that exact look you're giving me now. I have a feeling you're gonna make things interesting This year." he told me as i glared at him shrugging off his shoulder.

Rose and i entered our train and were amazed to find out how enormous it was on the inside. "This place is the size of a mansion." I said looking around the room amazed. Pulled my arm and stared at me asking why "I decided this once the news came. I didn't want another kid going through a needless hell. Im sorry i didn't tell you" i answered in a sad tone "I didn't think you'd be chosen" was all that i could reply with. "I guess we're gonna have to make a tie game aren't we?" She said crying with a smile on her face. "We'll win no worries." i lied to her not able to say anything else to that.

"Now, now no need to cry." I heard a male voice call out to her. i turn around to see a man in his mid twenties with pink long hair and my guess a high fashion outfit. "My name is Marluxia I am your designer. I decide to visit you ahead of time in order to best design something for you both and the town." he giving a graceful bow. i took a look around the place wondering where an who was our mentor "Your not gonna find him in the living room its best to go to the kitchen to see him. he said pointing towards a closed off area of the room.

"thanks for the tip" i said walking over to what i find out is the kitchen. as soon as i stepped foot in an kicked an empty alcohol bottle. i looked up and saw our mentor a blonde spiky haired with glazed blue eyes laying on the table full of empty bottles.. he looked towards me and sighed "Can I help u?" he asked taking a swig of another beer "you're my mentor aren't you. we need you so we can survive" i told him moving the beers between us taking a seat in front of him.

"You wanna survive. sure here is my advice or better yet a motto. In order to survive you must lose all that is dear to you." he said shaking the bottle upside down and throws it poorly into the trash "Thats not an option" i told him grabbing his arm and dragging him into the lounge an tossed him onto the couch.

"We both need to survive these games. I don't care the risk or the chances." i told him taking my own seat across the couch in front of him "I see you've met your mentor Roxas" Marluxia said walking over with a more cheered up version of Rose. "Yes he has and he wants me to do the impossible he swung his hand an a girl dress in white handed him another bottle this time of vodka. "and that is?" Marluxia asked curiously "For both of us to survive this hell were about to enter"


End file.
